


inception ficlets

by forgotaboutdrea



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotaboutdrea/pseuds/forgotaboutdrea
Summary: two ficlets: one sort of finished, the other not.





	1. Forged

Eames-forging-Arthur walks up to Arthur and tries to mimic the slightly angered, but curious expression that takes over his face. Arthur looks himself over, at it feels just like looking in the mirror, except that he is unsettled by the want to *touch* himself. His pale blue silk tie looks exceptionally soft, as does his hair. He doesn’t touch because he knows it’s Eames and Eames would surely derive some sick pleasure from it. His eyes, however, study the details of Eames’ forgery. Even the intricacy of Arthur’s cufflinks is perfect.

Eames can’t help but smirk at this. "What do you think?“

Arthur tilts his head up to meet Eames’ eyes, and his expression turns dark for a moment before he takes a step back, pulls out his gun, and places a bullet between them.

When Arthur wakes up, Eames is already standing over him, hands on his hips. "Not to your liking, then?”

Arthur meets Eames’ eyes again, furrows his brow and, in a huff, stands and walks away from Eames.

Eames calls after him. "It was deliberate, darling. I do happen to know the colour of your eyes.“


	2. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished ficlet

It’s January and they’re in Rovaniemi, Finland. It’s dark, and if Arthur had known just how cold it would be, he probably would have passed on the job, or at least he would have found a way to wear more layers under his suit. Eames was happy to take the job despite the limited supply of sunshine and heat. Arthur suspected it had something to do with the fancy hotel he had chosen to stay at.

Throughout the course of the job, Arthur had to retrieve Eames from his hotel room on a couple of occasions. The first time he walked into Eames’ ridiculously lavish suite, he’d almost sighed at the crackilng fireplace and plush, warm carpeting. Arthur was not one to go cheap on hotels, but his upscale-but-modest accomodations had experienced heating issues for a couple of nights in a row. He was compped for those nights that he spent bundled under fourty blankets, but as a result the fire in Eames’ room had sent a slow, longing warmth up his spine.

After the job, Arthur immediately took his already packed garment bag, rolling suitcase, and messenger bag over to Eames’ hotel. He knocked on the door of his room knowing that because the job had gone extremely well, Eames wasn’t in a hurry to leave.

Eames opened the door and Arthur pushed smoothly past him, depositing his luggage on a stupidly soft looking leather couch before walking over to the fire – Arthur was pleased that Eames had kept it going.

"Don’t bother checking out,” he said, not turning to look at Eames, who was still at the door with his mouth shaping a very perplexed O. "I’ve reserved the room for a few more days.“

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](https://forgotaboutdrea.tumblr.com/post/127199667652/)


End file.
